


wait for me, i'll be coming slower down

by Fxckxxp



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Unannounced, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, POV Martino Rametta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxckxxp/pseuds/Fxckxxp
Summary: Marti gives in just as fast as he gives it.





	wait for me, i'll be coming slower down

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈 ~~Uh oh, I wrote some porn.~~ This is rated explicit because it’s explicit. Just thought I’d say that. Read the tags please! Enjoy!

Marti wakes up confused, patting the empty spot on the mattress beside him. 

“Looking for me?”

He stretches — arms above his head. Limbs and chest lengthening out while he extends his legs and all his muscles unclench. He pinches the bridge of his nose between his eyes before opening them to find Nico, standing in the middle of his room completely naked with the smuggest smile, drying his wet hair with a towel. 

“Where were you?” Marti asks, groggy. But not too groggy to not give Nico a once over. His naked boyfriend isn’t the worst view in the world to wake up to. 

“I woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep,” Nico explains, voice cheery. He throws the towel on the floor and pulls the covers over Marti back, snuggling in next to him and pushing his body closer. “So I went for a run and then took a shower.”

Marti makes a noise like he understands and then closes his eyes again, turning towards Nico and draping an arm over his middle. He’s tired, but his hand still wanders over the muscles of Nico’s shoulders, down the dip of his spine, on the lowest part of his lower back. 

“Do you want to sleep some more?” Nico asks, cuddling in closer. He drags his nose along Marti’s jaw and starts to kiss his neck softly. Just slow little pecks. 

Marti’s already kind of hard from laying down and being asleep, but Nico — naked and moving his lips up towards the spot just below his ear (God, Nico _knows_ that’s his weak spot) — is starting to turn him on for real. His hand on Nico’s back drops a little lower to cup his ass. 

Marti makes a thinking noise, just a little contemplative hum. “No,” he decides.

Nico smiles against his skin, starting to use tongue now — like Marti’s finally got the idea. And then he rolls on top of Marti, legs straddling either side of his hips. He lays their bodies flush together and tangles one hand in Marti’s bed head and uses the other to prop himself up. As Nico works kisses down Marti’s neck, he gets annoyed with Marti’s shirt and moves for him to sit up so he can take it off. Nico flings it somewhere, uncaring.

That’s better. Marti feels goosebumps start at his shoulders and work their way down his stomach when all of their skin touches — Nico’s still lush and damp and a little cold from the water. He continues to touch Marti’s face and neck as he kisses it.

And Marti — well. Nico is naked. So Marti touches his hips and sides and chest. Hands wandering everywhere on his gorgeous boyfriend.

He’s definitely hard now, feeling heat from his upper half start to travel south and pool in his stomach. His legs get a little restless, his breathing a little deeper.

Nico plants one more kiss right on Marti’s pulse point and then sits up, rocking his hips on top of Marti’s hard on with an appeased smile and bright eyes. Like he’s waiting for Marti to ask him something or to make a move.

Marti runs his hands up Nico’s thighs to grab his hips and steady him, because _god _he needs to stop doing that. The friction is starting to make Marti’s skin get patchy pink and when that happens, he begins to cave and will let Nico dry hump him until he comes in his underwear like an embarrassing teenager.__

__(Nico will do it, too — he loves watching Marti fall apart so easily because of him.)_ _

__But he doesn’t want that right now. Marti’s eyes don’t know where to focus on Nico once he’s still — all of the muscles over his middle, the way his thighs tighten and expand on the sides of his hips. His dick, hard and flushed against his stomach as he’s slightly bent over._ _

__A little embarrassingly, Marti’s mouth waters. He wants it._ _

__“I want to go down on you,” Marti almost begs. And it’s true. He just wants to make Nico feel good, to feel Nico come undone at his touch. He deserves it._ _

__“But I want to go down on you,” Nico laughs, protesting. He pushes his hips back so is ass spreads over Marti’s erection._ _

__Not fair. Good god, Marti has to close his eyes at that one, and he grips Nico’s thighs when Nico laughs at him._ _

__“We could do it at the same time?” Marti offers, eyebrows rising. They’ve never done that before._ _

__Nico’s face purses into the most complacent smile — wild wet hair and sparkly eyes and those dimples right above the corners of his lips, which turn up in the cutest, most unique way._ _

__All of it makes Marti feel so weak for him, and he wills himself to try and focus on this when he can already feel how attuned he’ll be to Nico’s touch and how lost he always gets in it._ _

__He loves Nico. He wants him to feel amazing. He wants them to feel amazing together. End of story._ _

__“Yeah?” Marti prompts, because Nico is still looking at him with that dangerous mixture of smoldering and soft._ _

__“Yeah,” Nico agrees. He hooks his legs off Marti and rests his body opposite him, heads and feet facing in opposite directions. “C’mere,” he whispers, hot and faint, grabbing Marti’s boxers and dragging them down. Marti lifts his hips off the sheets to help him along, and they get strewn to the floor._ _

__The best way to do this — they figure out after some awkward (but funny) rearranging — is to keep their bottom halves flat against the mattress and to prop their top halves up, leaning over each other._ _

__Once settled and comfy, Nico wastes no time teasing him — he kisses Marti’s legs, presses his tongue to the base of his cock, takes him in his mouth slow and loose to engulf him in heat before tightening his throat to use any pressure._ _

__Marti can’t help but moan at the first slide of Nico’s lips. He’s already such a mess._ _

__Nico rocks his hips up as if to remind Marti what he wanted._ _

__Right. Marti starts slow. He uses the hand not on the arm propping him up to guide his mouth as he takes Nico in. His cock feels so heavy on his tongue — it pulses when Marti finds a rhythm._ _

__When they both do. Once in sync, it’s so much easier to focus both on how he feels and how he wants to make Nico feel — everything is doubled and stimulated and a beat behind for Marti as his ears ring with all the blood in his body traveling down, down to make him so sensitive and tender._ _

__He wants to let curses fall from his lips but he doesn’t dare stop — not when Nico pushes his hips up after every long slide of Marti’s lips down Nico’s dick._ _

__Marti uses the opportunity to drag his finger between Nico’s cheeks, and he frees his mouth to trail a kiss on his pelvis, right below his balls, on the soft spot where his thigh meets his ass._ _

__“Can I?” Marti whispers._ _

__He wants to. He’s never done it before but they’ve mentioned it — Nico actually brought it up and the conversation made Marti so hot they both came in their pants as they dry humped talking about it._ _

__Nico nods, the prospect of it making him moan — the vibrations at the base of Marti’s cock makes his toes curl._ _

__He just goes for it. Marti doesn’t really know what he’s doing but according to Nico, he’ll also not know what to expect. So they’re both new at this together, and that makes Marti feel a little better._ _

__He uses one hand to turn Nico’s hips more to the side so they’re ninety degrees to the mattress, and Nico bends one leg up and rests it over Marti’s shoulders while Marti cups his ass with both hands and spreads._ _

__But it’s hard to concentrate when Nico is still sucking his dick, taking his time to tease Marti but keeping a steady rhythm while doing so. He uses a hand to help him along, too, and the added pressure causes Marti’s hips to buckle in towards Nico like a knee-jerk reaction. Every time Nico’s lips purse on the head of his cock Marti feels like he’s stuck his finger in a socket._ _

__Okay. Focus. Marti breathes heavy. Kisses with his tongue every tender inch of this part of Nico until he finds the courage to massage it on the soft muscles of his rim._ _

__Whether he’s good at it or not is highly subjective, but according to the sound Nico just made, Marti thinks he likes it. So he keeps going, circling the muscles with his tongue until he feels Nico totally relax._ _

__This is definitely the hottest thing they’ve ever done. Marti feels like his whole entire body is on fire — literally, he feels his skin start to get damp with sweat around his chest and stomach._ _

__He doesn’t hold back to be a little messy — he gets Nico soaked enough to slip a finger into before he trails wet kisses on his cheek, the divot where his thigh meets his pelvis, his hip bone — back up to his dick. In time, he slides his lips down to the base of it while he presses his finger inside Nico._ _

__With it, Nico sounds like he’s falling apart. His exhales through his nose sync perfectly with every pull of Marti’s lips up to the tip of his cock. They’re accompanied by the softest, most satisfied moans — they almost sound suppressed to the point they can’t be contained. The best part is Marti can feel all the vibrations — humming lips and throaty pulses. Nico grabs the back of his thigh and holds tight, pushing Marti deeper into his mouth._ _

__Marti can’t help but rock his hips with it._ _

__God, it’s hard to keep a rhythm going. Nico spreads his legs and preens into Marti’s finger when Marti loses pace and starts to go slack from pleasure, focusing more on himself than Nico. That only makes him smile a little smug, his lips getting lax too. Nico is all his right now, almost literally in the palm of his hand._ _

__Actually, Marti isn’t so sure he’s ever seen or heard Nico be so needy right now. It turns him on. He wants to feel all of the sounds Nico might make around his dick when he comes._ _

__Nico humps his hips forward a little desperate, as if he could read Marti’s mind._ _

__It’s so hard to concentrate, though, when Nico keeps shoving Marti’s cock further into his mouth — so far he feels the soft, tight muscles on the back of Nico’s throat._ _

__Yep, practically impossible when Nico drags his lips all the way to the tip, swirling his tongue over it before doing it all again in a perfect pattern._ _

__Marti feels his legs start to tremble. His stomach start to tighten. He’s always been so helpless for Nico — always just let himself go at the first moment with him, whether that be after thirty seconds of fucking his face or after ten minutes of teasing._ _

__But he really wants Nico to come first. So he wills himself to focus. He drags his finger inside Nico out all the way to the first knuckle, paralleling what he’s doing with his mouth as it slides up Nico’s dick. And then sinking back in, back down. Focusing on the technical aspects of it: curling his finger in him, hollowing his cheeks to create pressure, using his free hand to reach down and glide his fingers through Nico’s wet hair, over his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Caressing him to let him know how good and close Marti feels to him, how good and close Marti wants him to feel, too._ _

__He just wants Nico to feel good. That’s all he wants. He wants to experience it in every way: Marti wants to see it, to hear it, to feel it. He wants all the proof of Nico feeling good. He wants all the proof it was his doing, too._ _

__Marti picks up the speed, and with it, he can feel Nico lose focus. He’s pretty much just breathing heavy around Marti’s dick, lapping at it at best. Making little sounds every time Marti bends his finger inside him or massages his tongue against the tip of his cock. His hand has moved from the secure place on the back of Marti’s thigh to his ass, squeezing. His hips rock into Marti’s mouth, desperate. One particular moan after Marti has found a good rhythm makes Marti’s whole body throb, and he wills himself to push down his orgasm._ _

__Somewhere in the middle of it all, Nico’s free hand finds Marti’s, currently dragging down Nico’s stomach. He holds it, laces their fingers together._ _

__It’s a little success. Like Nico’s giving in to the pleasure and just reveling in Marti’s body. Enjoying it._ _

__Marti’s thankful Nico’s barely able to function, really — his mouth so nice and warm around Marti right now but with no dignified cadence. All it would take is just a few seconds of steadiness or his own hips controlling the movement and rocking into Nico’s mouth to make him come. But Marti wills himself to steady, wills his lower half to be glued to the sheets and let Nico tease his throbbing dick._ _

__Nico, on the other hand, won’t stay still. His hips go down when Marti’s finger presses into him, forward when he takes all of Nico’s cock into his mouth. Marti hears his breath catch. Nico squeezes his hand, hard, like a warning._ _

__And then he’s coming into Marti’s mouth. Marti can feel Nico’s dick pulse against the inside of his cheek, and he releases his finger inside of Nico to grab his ass and push him farther in, making sure it all goes down the back of his throat so he can swallow it._ _

__Nico gasps loud on the inhale, moans louder on the exhale. It starts higher and ends lower than his normal voice, a downward scale. It’s weird for Marti to think a sex sound is beautiful. But he does. Nico makes slightly less animated versions of that same sound with every breath around Marti’s dick._ _

__Fuck, it feels so good. Everything about Nico feels so good._ _

__Marti’s eyes are closed, but he can sense them roll back. Just barely: there’s no blood in his head for his nerves to comprehend anything._ _

__Because oh boy does his lower half have its own heartbeat right now. Everything feels swollen and tender, his own dick twitches inside Nico’s mouth. Body buzzing — every skin cell on skin cell feels amazing and also like not enough._ _

__Marti reaches down to push Nico away from his dick as he continues to ride out his orgasm down Marti’s throat. He agrees, resting his head on Marti’s thigh and turning to kiss the soft spots of it all over. He pulls his hips back from Marti’s face as he comes down, and Marti won’t let him go completely. He continues to suck Nico’s dick and feel him tremble with aftershocks._ _

__And then Marti reaches down to touch himself, everything slick and wet from Nico’s mouth. The pressure of his own hand makes his toes curl, and he thinks about how Nico has never been so vulnerable in bed before. How close that made him feel to him. How good he’s feeling right now? That’s how good Nico felt too._ _

__It takes Marti just a few strokes for him to come all over his own chest so hard his ears ring, and he pulls away from Nico to lie completely flat on his back to do so. Something like a half-groan half-gasp escapes Marti when he’s in the middle of it, his whole body sinking and tingling radiating. Nico keeps kissing the inside of his thighs — soft and smushy slow pecks — and that makes him smile while he comes down._ _

__Breathless, Marti dangles his arm off the bed and grabs at the floor. The towel is the first thing he finds. Whatever. He uses it to wipe his chest clean, where Nico soon scoots up to rest his head._ _

__Automatically, Marti brings a bent arm up over Nico’s back to hug Nico closer and starts twisting his dark damp curls through his fingers. His smile is overriding his face. He closes his eyes and catches his breath, never more pleased or comfortable in his life. Seriously. If he could ever imagine anything more ideal than body buzzed in Nico’s bed with Nico still tipsy off an orgasm laying on his chest, well — he can’t. It’s perfect._ _

__Nico wraps his arms around Marti’s middle and nuzzles his head on his chest, eventually scooting himself up a bit to rest it in the crock of his neck._ _

__Marti just continues to hug him close, still breathing heavy and tired through his mouth. This is truly the best part — all the naked skin, the sleepy settling, the love bubbling up in Marti’s chest. It’s the most intimate part of it all._ _

__“Not to be those dudes who just pass out after sex,” Nico starts, mumbling into Marti’s neck, “but can we go back to sleep?”_ _

__Marti laughs. Really, he hasn’t stopped smiling since his mouth has been free._ _

__“Please,” he agrees._ _

__Nico smiles. “You’re the best. And I love you.”_ _

__Marti hugs him tighter. Kisses the top of his head. Nothing feels better than when Nico feels good — he lets all that contentment warm his heart. “You’re the best,” he whispers back. “And I love you too.”_ _

__God, he does. He really really does._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile!. Talk to me on [tumblr!](https://bisexualcaravaggio.tumblr.com/) If you liked it enough to reblog [the post](https://bisexualcaravaggio.tumblr.com/post/181615776876/wait-for-me-ill-be-coming-slower-down) that would make my day 💛


End file.
